conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Giants of Thurkear
Giants are one of the four Elder Races of the world Thurkear. Though many of them are corrupted into cruelty and stupidity, they were once high and pure. History ---- The giants were created by their progenitor, the Ancient One called Golamath or the Singing Giant. He intended them to be the rightful heirs of the earth, as his childs. Yet, after the First Eon, he was forced to withdraw by the newformed Elder Gods, and he had to abandon his children. Soon, strife sprung between the giants and dwarves, and both races fought bloody wars all during the Second and Third Eon. After the dust of the Fourth Eon had vanished, the giant race saw a new major drawback: its corruption. Milennia of forced fighting and raiding against the hated dwarves and humans had ingrained themselves into the giant mind, and many of them fell prey to it, becoming no more than large, dumb, warmongers. Some giants discovered this change, and changed their way of life in time to avoid this doom. Yet, after the Sixth Eon, only one out of twenty was able to recall its heritage. The Giants ---- There are nowadays far too many lesser giants, and far too few true giants left. Here are they described. Lesser Giants Lesser giants are giants that are twisted into dumb creatures. There are some main kinds of lesser giants. *Ogers. The ogers (Giant for little giant) are among the most stupid, cruel, and silly creatures on Thurkear. They often cooperate with orcs to get their silly goals. *Minotaurs. Geryones (Bull Giants), often called minotaurs, are territorial, dumb, and highly agressive. They attack almost immediately, even if they are not hungry. *Hill Giants. Hill giants are sometimes spoken of as the 'missing link' between true giants and lesser giants. They combine the stupidity and cruelty of the lesser giants with the size and strength of true giants. True Giants There are some kinds of true giants, who will be detailed below. *Fire Giants. The fire giants are the result of the agreement in the Pact Primeval, between the Demon Aflame and the Singing Giant. These giants are 25 feet tall, and have jet black skin and flaming hair and beards. They are immune to fire, and have also the mastery over pyromancy. *Water Giants. Water giants look like merfolk the size of giants. They are skilled at aquamancy, as the Pact Primeval indicated. Their skin is soft indigo, and their hair is white. *Cloud Giants. The result of the Pact Primeval between Earth and Air are the cloud giants. They are skilled at auromancy, and therefore can live on cloud islands, who they often share with families of cloud dragons. Their skin is green or purple, and they have long, untamed, black beards. *Stone Giants. The stone giants are the only true giants (together with the) capable of knowing the Secret Language. Their skin has the color of stone, and they are bald. Tey use the Language for runes. *Forest Giants. The giants of the woodlands are (for giants) small, with their 20 feet. They are highly intelligent and artistic, and are masters of the truenames. They are therefore very powerful. Giants of Legend ---- *Golamath. The Singing Giant is the progenitor of the giant race, and the master of the Secret Language. He also is the source of geomancy, both traits which make him extremely powerful. Category:Giants of Thurkear Category:Races of Thurkear